Clashing Cultures: Cullens in Japan
by Libra Sorceress
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, Claching Cultures: Inuyasha in Forks. Planning a surprise visit, the Cullens walk in on Inuyasha, Kagome and their twins. ON HIATUS -hopefully temporary-
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back! As with the prequel, if you have any ideas etc that you think would be good, please don't hesitate to let me know! I hope that the sequel is up to your expectations, and please enjoy!

Libra Sorceress xx

Chapter 1 – Greetings

"Are you sure it was a good idea to surprise them?" Bella asked dubiously as they neared the house.

"Of course it was," Alice said breezily. "Trust me, I'm psychic."

From inside the house came the… err… merry sounds of life.

"Inuyasha, I will make you some ramen when I have fed the twins!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Well, so are they, and they're younger then you."

"Are you saying they're more important than me?!"

"They can't feed themselves; you can."

"But it never tastes the same."

"Well, heat up some of the home made stuff! You know how to use the microwave!"

"Feh."

"INUYASHA, TAKE THE BLOODY FORK OUT OF THE MICROWAVE! METAL IS BAD IN MICROWAVES!"

"You could have told me! Quit whining wench!"

"I did tell you! Now feed your son."

Thud.

"Waaaaaaaaa…"

"Inuyasha, did you drop that baby food on purpose?!"

"Yes Kagome, that's exactly what I did! What do you think I am, stupid?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?!"

"Kagome, your son is hungry!"

"He's your son too!"

"Really? Because most of the time you treat me like one of the kids!"

"That's because you have the MENTALITY of a child!"

"Hey!"

"Waaaaaaaaa…"

"Oh, Kikyo, baby, please be quiet, please."

"It's their nap time, and they still haven't eaten."

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEIR ARSE OF A FATHER WAS TOO BUSY STUFFING HIS OWN GOB TO WORRY ABOUT FEEDING HIS CHILDREN!"

"Hey! I was feeding Inutaisho!"

"For three sodding seconds!"

"I have never known you to swear so much, Kagome. What's gotten into you?"

"I had children with the love of my life."

"I love you too."

"Waaaaaaa…"

"Fine, you don't wanna eat? Mummy's had enough anyway. Nap time!"

"What about Inutaisho? You're not gonna leave him down here?!"

"You have arms don't you? Carry him up yourself!"

"_Hush little baby,_

_Don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you _

_A mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you_

_A diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you _

_A looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you_

_A billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you_

_A cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little twins in town."_

"See, Bella?" Alice said smugly. "Perfect timing."

"We're walking in on a domestic."

"Very true."

"Maybe we should wait," suggested Edward.

"Oh, we're gonna wait," grinned Alice.

"Fine, I'LL clean the kitchen, I'LL make lunch, then I'LL go shopping, then I'LL go fight some demons, then I'LL change a nappy, then I'LL go see how Shippo's getting on in his exams, then I'LL help Kaede in the village, then I'LL see how Kohaku's settling in, then I'LL make sure Miroku's keeping his perverted hands to himself, then I'LL go and check on the house in the Feudal Era, the I'LL go and see how Koga and Ayame and the pups are doing, then I'LL check on Rin because she's getting to that age now, then I'LL take some flowers to Kikyo's grave, then I'LL bath the twins, then I'LL call the plummer because the downstairs toilet's acting up, then I'LL call the fire service because you tried to make ramen and blew up the house, then I'LL call Mom and see how they're getting on in Tokyo, then I'LL clean the well house, then I'LL send the Christmas cards, then I'LL take the car for it's MOT, then I'LL clean the house, then I'LL water the vegetables, then I'LL return the library books, and be home in time so I can make dinner!"

"Christmas isn't for another two months."

"IF I DO IT NOW THEN I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT LATER!"

"Alright, gees! What's gotten you so worked up?!"

"What's gotten me so worked up? I'll tell you what's gotten me so worked up! I feel like a piece of bloody furniture! All the time, it's either you, or the twins, or Shippo, or Miroku, or Sango, or Kohaku, or Kaede, or Mom, or Jii-chan, or Souta, or even the sodding vacuum cleaner!"

There was a pause.

"Kagome, what do you want?"

"I… I… I want… you know what, I want a new vacuum cleaner."

There was the sound of laughter.

"Anything for you, my love," came Inuyasha's happy voice. "You want a new vacuum cleaner? I'll get you a new vacuum cleaner."

"Thanks, Inu. I'm sorry."

"Nah, s'alright. You're cute when you're angry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, now, now!" hissed Alice.

"Surprise!" yelled the Cullens.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned. And stared.

Then Kagome shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" and bounded towards them. "Oh Kami, guys, I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much!"

"How are the twins?"

"Are they walking?"

"Are they talking?"

"Plans for any more?"

"How are things in Forks?"

"How's Inuyasha adapting to being a father?"

"Are you two getting married?"

"No plans for Bella and Edward's engagement?"

"How's Charlie?"

"What's the shopping like around here?"

"Yo," Emmett called cheerfully to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waved a hand in reply.

"The girls might be a while," said Edward with a smile. "Shall we leave them to it?"

"Yeah. There's a patch in the garden we can sit while they… squeal."

"So, how have things been for you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, staring fixatedly at a piece of grass. "Not bad, I guess. Kagome was so pissed when Kikyo's first word was Daddy! But Inutaisho followed with Mommy, so I guess I shouldn't be too exuberant. Mind you, Kikyo was first."

"Who do they take after most? They must have changed a lot since we last saw them," Jasper said, with a smile.

"Well, at first we thought they mainly took after Kagome. Kikyo has her hair and my eyes., whereas Inutaisho has my hair and Kagome's eyes. We figured they were probably mostly human, but then they grew ears."

Carlisle looked excited. "Ears? Like yours? Is that a family trait, like the thing that symbolises they are of the Inu clan?"

Inuyasha looked at him strangely. "Yeah. What-"

"I've been researching. Would you believe you made it into legend?"

Inuyasha threw back his head, laughing. "Yep. The tale of the hanyou and the Shikon No Tama. Kagome read it to me once. Who'da thunk it? unfortunately my brother made it in as well."

"Yes. We met him, as I recall."

"That's the bugger. Speaking of which, Kagome and I have an idea that we'd like to try out. But first off… how opposed are you to the concept of time travel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Down the Well

"Err… ok, how are we gonna do this?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

He shrugged.

"Two of 'em could take the twins, we take another two, then we come back for the rest?"

"Meh, it's as good a plan as any. Ok. Carlisle and Esme?"

"Careful of Inutaisho," Inuyasha warned, as Esme hefted the baby onto her hip. "He likes to pull hair."

"We'll take… Emmett and Rosalie, I guess?" Kagome asked, looking round for confirmation.

"Inuyasha, you take Emmett and go down first."

…

"Ok, Bella, you ready?" Kagome asked with a friendly smile.

"Err… yes? I don't have to jump on your back or anything, do I?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm smaller than you are," she pointed out. Edward stifled a chuckle.

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Put your arms round my waist," Kagome instructed.

She jumped.

It felt like Bella was passing through treacle. A blue light came from nowhere and everywhere and engulfed them, as they were falling, falling…

And then she was on her feet at the bottom of… the well. The same well. But something was different.

The ladder up the side was wood, not metal, and when she gazed through the top she saw… trees.

She grasped Edward's hand, and he pulled her weightlessly through the top of the well.

She stood in wonderment, gazing at the surrounding country. It was beautiful. An endless sea of leafy trees, with creeping vines and tiny wildflowers clinging to the ground. The sky was clear and blue, with no hint of pollution, and the light shone selectively through the leaves.

"Welcome to the Feudal Era," said Kagome.

In the background, baby Kikyo let out a wail.

"Err, Inuyasha? Did we bring any nappies?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I am REALLY sorry it's been forever, and I'm REALLY sorry this is so short! I am completely stumped for this, so please, ideas/suggestions, I'm begging you!

Thanks guys!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Introductions

"…and I swear to Kami, you pathetic hentai, that if you ever so much as INSINUATE that you are going to touch me in any INAPPPROPRIATE way EVER AGAIN then I will smash the back of your head in with my Hiraikotsu, take you to Kaede to get you healed, then drag you out to the springs in nothing but your naked glory, make you stand in the water until your entire body is shrivelled like a prune, then shove you under a freezing cold waterfall before smashing your head in AGAIN and then giving you to Inuyasha to finish off!"

"You really think me naked is glory?"

"PERVERT!!" WHACK.

Kagome entered to this scene: Miroku lying flat on the floor, his head smashed into the wooden floorboards, with Sango floating over him, holding her fist out over his body. Shippo sat in the corner, covertly sniggering at the pair.

"Hey, guys."

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"We didn't think that you would be back for a week!"

"Where are my niece and nephew?!"

"Kagome, did you bring any ninja snacks for me?"

Kagome laughed and held out her arms. "Easy, guys! Actually, I brought some people for you all to meet." She looked over her shoulder. "Come on guys, it'll be fine. Just watch out for the one with the ponytail."

In entered the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and, last but not least, Bella.

Sango looked thrilled. "Are these...? It's so great to meet you all!"

"Indeed," Miroku murmured. He had risen from the floor, a strange gleam in his eyes. "What beautifully charming ladies. I wonder, if any of you would possibly consider-"

WHAM.

"No they wouldn't monk."

"I was only asking," he said defensively, rubbing his head. "No need to be so violent, my dear; you know you're the only girl for me!"

"DIE, HOUSHI!"

"Guys! We have people!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right," Sango muttered. "You've been given a few more hours of life, monk. Enjoy them."

"So…" said Kagome, stepping in between them. "Can I suggest we go outside? It's getting kinda crowded in here."

…

"This is doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme," Sango bowed in respect. Shippo, however, tugged on Esme's trouser leg. She smiled and went down to see him.

"My name's Shippo."

"Hello, Shippo," she smiled. She held out her arms to him. With a crow, Shippo jumped into her embrace.

"Emmett and his wife Rosalie,"

Rosalie glided forward and gave Sango a regal kiss on the cheek. Stepping back, she smiled. "I've heard so much about you from Kagome's stay."

Emmett held out his hand to Miroku. "So, you touch her in inappropriate places, huh?" he asked, winking.

"I'm thinking it was a bad idea to introduce those two," Inuyasha murmured.

"Jasper and his wife, Alice,"

Alice bounded forward with a squeal, catching Sango in a hug and kissing either cheek. Then she rushed over to Shippo, who was in Esme's arms still. "You are so cute!" she trilled.

Shippo looked absolutely ecstatic at all the attention he was receiving.

Jasper nodded and held out his hand to Sango and Miroku. "How do you do," he said formally.

Sango grasped his hand. "Arigato," she murmured. (A/N I know that means thank you, but it just kinda seemed appropriate)

"And last but not least, Edward and his girlfriend, Bella,"

Miroku slid forward, a strange glint in his eye. "Girlfriend? Could it be that you are yet unattached, my lady?"

Bella looked around, pleading for help. Edward stepped forward and growled.

"Don't mind the monk," Inuyasha said. "He's just a pervert."

Sango elbowed Miroku sharply in the ribs. "It's lovely to meet you," she said, smiling.

Edward nodded stiffly, still upset over Miroku. But Bella smiled and reached out her hand. "It's lovely to meet you too," she answered, wearing a grin.

"Mama!" Inutaisho screeched. "Mama!"

Kagome threw them a weary look. "Excuse me. Duty calls. Inuyasha, get the bag will you?"

…

They sat on the mat in a rough circle. Kagome and Inuyasha had put the twins to bed, meaning that they were now free to talk.

Sango leaned back on her elbows. "So, what did you guys want to do in the feudal era? Wow, I make it sound like a holiday," she smiled.

Alice launched into it. "Well, I was hoping we could visit the demon slayers' village, and the Goshinboku tree, and the village, and-"

"Slow down, Alice!" Edward laughed. He had calmed down once Sango had punished Mirkou for his earlier discretion. The bruise was going to be a very impressive colour.

Miroku smiled. "Well, my lovely lady, we have time for all of that. But, for now, how about the ladies visit the hot springs?"

As the girls exited, Kagome caught Inuyasha's arm. "Keep an eye on the monk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys!

I know, i am so sorry it's been forever, but I'm kinda stuck with this story, as I've said before! Anyway, I hope the latest chapter didn't disappoint, even if it is a bit short...

Please forgive me if it takes me forever to update again! And also, thank you to everyone who hast stayed loyal, even though I've been a bit crap!

And again, I'm sorry!

Questions, comments, critiscisms, but no flaming please!

Libra Sorceress xx


End file.
